Motorcycles often weigh more than one or two persons can lift for loading the motorcycles onto tow vehicles. Tow trucks which have been provided for towing automobiles and pick up trucks are not easily adaptable for towing motorcycles. Flat bed tow trucks have wenches for pulling automobiles and pick up trucks onto the bed of the flat bed tow truck. Since automobile and pick up trucks have four wheels which are spaced apart there is usually not a concern of whether the automobile or pick up truck being loaded will tip over while being pulled aboard a flat bad tow truck. However, with motorcycles, which must balance on two inline wheels, there are concerns regarding tipping over and causing damage to a motorcycle while pulling the motorcycle aboard a flat bed tow truck with a wench. Similarly, with wheel lift tow trucks, which have hydraulic masts and booms with outrigger arms for extending underneath motor vehicles, motorcycles have been damages when attempting to tow a motorcycle with wheel lift tow trucks. Towing dollies have always been provided for aiding in loading motorcycles aboard flat bet wreckers, but these tow dollies typically were easily damaged and often cause damage to motorcycles being loaded aboard flat bed type tow trucks.